The Beach
by Dakota-storms
Summary: Donna goes to this beach and meets the elf disguised as a man...will she be able to tell the difference between fantasy and reality?


Title: The Beach  
  
Authors: Tilara /Char  
  
Rating: (NC-17)   
  
Pairing: (Donna and Elf disguised as a Man its Legolas)   
  
Content: (Het.)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the elf Legolas  
  
Author's E-mail Address: untaimed_wispers@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: (Donna has the time of her life at this beach. She meets the perfect guy. But is it reality?)   
  
The Beach   
  
~Prologue~ Lost in Thought   
  
Digging her feet in the cool sand, she sat silently watching the waves pound endlessly into the shore. "How beautiful" she said to herself. The ocean was   
  
like her comfort zone. With all its splendor.. beautiful yet dangerous. A gentle   
  
breeze blew her brown hair over her shoulders which reminded her of how crisp   
  
the night had gotten.   
  
She had been sitting there for hours day-dreaming and not even realizing it.   
  
It was a cloudless night and the stars were visible which illuminated her pale   
  
skin in the moonlight. She grabbed her sandals and purse and headed towards  
  
her house. The wind picked up and Donna rubbed her shoulders to get some  
  
fragment of warmth. She regretted not bringing a jacket but dealt with the cold  
  
air until she arrived home.  
  
Hurrying up the stairs of her apartment she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
relishing in the warmth that embraced her. "Might as well fix something to eat"  
  
she said to herself. finally remembering that she hadn't eaten since brunch, and  
  
her stomach was starting to growl. She wasn't up for cooking a big meal so she  
  
decided to make a chicken salad. After she ate she decided to take a long hot bath.   
  
She lit aroma candles all over the bathroom; the sound of the ocean waves crashing   
  
on the beach was playing in the background. 'Nothing beats the sound of the ocean,'  
  
Donna said to herself with a sigh. she sat and allowed her body to linger in the water   
  
until her fingers started to wrinkle. Getting up she wrapped a towel around her and blew  
  
out all of the candles. Sighing she decided not to watch some late night TV but rather get some much needed sleep for the next day to come..... Sleep came quickly for Donna. The soaking pleasure in the tub and the lingering smell of her aroma candles sped up the process of relaxation. Before she could finish counting to three, she was fast asleep on her soft queen size bed.  
  
~Chapter 1~ Phone Call~  
  
Donna awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Flashing 8:00am." Might as well start early". she said to herself. Turning over and pushing the off button on her alarm she tossed the covers off of her and headed for the bathroom. Once she was finished she made her way to the kitchen, reaching to open the refrigerator she stopped short.. because the phone started ringing. Wondering who would be calling this early she went to answer it.   
  
"Hello""Hey Donna its Carmella. The gang and I are going to this beach we heard about called the wedge, and since you love the beach I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"   
  
"Sure! I'd love to! What time are you coming over?"   
  
"About 30 minutes, sorry its such short notice be we just decided to go... and don't worry all you need to bring is two days worth of clothes and leave the rest up to us."   
  
"Just come on in when you get here, I'll leave the doors open."   
  
Donna was glad her friends were coming over, she didn't really know what she wanted to do today. But an unexpected trip, seemed like a great idea. True to her words, carmella and the gang were right on time. There was a great commotion as the group of four friends entered , and greeted Donna. Everyone knew that It was going to be the perfect trip to the beach. But Donna had a feeling that she was in for a surprise and that excited her more than anything.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ride lasted about three hours... two of which Donna was reading her Jackie Collins novel "Chances".. Half way through the book they arrived at the wedge. Their rooms were already reserved thanks to carmella, all they had to do was find them. Walking to their rooms someone came up with the idea to go find a bar to hand out at and drink until they couldn't stand. Cheers erupted from the group "that's a great idea, lets go now" carmella said everyone was up for it except Donna.   
  
"Come on Donna, it'll be fun. please tell me you didn't come all this way just to look at the beach. You could have done that at home. Don't you want to get down and dirty at the bar. Lets make a deal you come with us for an hour and afterwards you can spend every minute at the beach until its time to leave." carmella pleaded with Donna but she just wouldn't give in. "Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm pretty tired so I'll just head to my room for tonight, thanks anyway".   
  
With puppy dog eyes and a pout carmella tried one last time but it was useless Donna had already made up her mind. "Fine, if you need us we'll be at that bar you saw on the way here called, "Illusion" it looks as if its going to be much fun you know drinking, dancing a little fondling the works, you have my cell number so call me if you need me" at that carmella and the gang left Donna alone and went on their way to enjoy a night of partying. Donna thought about heading to the beach but then changed her mind and decided to stay in her hotel room.   
  
It wasn't that she was sick or anything but her first instinct was to roam the new beach and see what wonderful treasures it held. Seeing as how her room was on the first floor and the patio lead right out to the beach. It made her feel more at home and she decided to read a little before she set off on that quest to find her comfort zone and possibly find what's been missing in her life.   
  
A few hours later she finished reading, "Chances" and decided to read another Jackie Collins novel called" Lady Boss". Donna grew restless, although the reading was full of smut, for some reason it just started loose her interest; and she wondered what her friends were up to." Carmella's probably jumping some blonde hair'd blue eye'd man on the dance floor" she said laughing to herself. Carmella loved to go to bars and find new men to fondle and put in her black book. A natural born party girl aka rebel.   
  
Donna decided to make some tea and look out the patio window at the beautiful display of endless sand and water that was crystal clear.  
  
"I don't regret coming on this trip. I just wish I could share this special moment with someone." she said to herself quietly.   
  
Like a cue to a storyline, a mystery man walked past her patio window. Tall, blond and slim, this man caught Donna's attention immediately. As quick as a lightning, Donna forced herself out from her chair and headed for the shore. The mystery blond disappeared as fast as he appeared. apparently not happy she took one last glance at the direction he was headed.   
  
'Oh well, at least it lasted for a second or two.' she said before another sigh escaped her and she stood there looking lost yet wishing to be found.   
  
The horizon was far too beautiful to resist and naturally, Donna gave in to nature's beauty as she sat herself down on the beach. She was admiring the sunset when someone gently tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, it's hue was out of this world.   
  
~Chapter 2~ First Meeting   
  
Now that they were alone, in her room, Donna felt just a tad nervous, but  
  
not because she was afraid of him. Simply just because they were alone.  
  
She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She hardly knew him, yet she felt  
  
as if she could trust no one else above him.   
  
She turned around, somehow aware that he hadn't moved. He stood there,  
  
locks of long, golden-white hair hanging down over his shoulders, leaning  
  
against the door, his sharp gaze watching her every move as he arched one  
  
elegant eyebrow at her. Her eyes were drawn to the half unbuttoned shirt  
  
of deep blue that he wore, a promise of what lay underneath open to her  
  
gaze. Smooth and, as far as she could tell, utterly flawless skin,  
  
slightly tanned and begging to be touched. He seemed to read her  
  
thoughts, or perhaps her facial expressions just gave it away, for he  
  
pushed himself away from the door and slowly walked towards her. His  
  
long, slender fingers began to deftly undo the remaining buttons of the  
  
shirt, fully exposing his chest to her gaze as he pulled it free from the waistband of the black jeans. Donna wasn't fully aware at first of the soft moan that escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her. She shook her head. All he'd done so  
  
far was to unbutton his shirt. If that was the effect he had on her from  
  
such a simple move, she felt she was in for trouble.  
  
He took her moan as an invitation and his arms slid about her as his head  
  
dipped down to brush his lips against hers, hesitant and yearning at the  
  
same time. The hesitantance faded quickly and she was opening her mouth  
  
to his questing, demanding tongue, eager to meet it with her own. His  
  
hands gathered handfuls of the flowing skirt dancing around her ankles  
  
and lifted it up until he could slide his bare hands underneath to her  
  
thighs. She squirmed into him and, with a sudden move, he had picked her  
  
up to straddle his hips as he moved blindly towards the bed. His legs met  
  
it suddenly and they both fell down onto it as his legs intertwined with  
  
her own.   
  
Her hands finally got the chance to touch him as he threaded a hand into  
  
the long, curly, brown, wind-blown mess that was her hair. He drew back long enough to peel the t-shirt off over her head. As he came back down  
  
to her, her fingertips glided over soft, smooth, polished-like, skin. She  
  
pushed her leg up between his, pleased when she heard his own soft moan  
  
in her ear as his lips brushed over it quickly. As if she'd issued a  
  
challenge, his hand delved under her skirt, pushed up to her thighs.  
  
Fingers pushed aside the thin barrier of her panties and teased the skin  
  
it found lying just beneath. Tickling with a feather-light touch before a  
  
finger slipped into the depths she most wanted him to touch. She closed  
  
her eyes and savored the feeling of his fingers, slowly thrusting, and  
  
then his lips once more as he planted scorching kisses along her  
  
shoulders.  
  
She yanked at the shirt he still wore, determined to rip it off him if  
  
need be. His deep, quiet laugh echoed in her ears and, though she lost  
  
the contact that had been driving her slowly insane, he allowed her to  
  
slip the shirt down over his shoulders and to the bed where it was forgotten. His lips sought out hers as they met again, his hands lightly  
  
gripped her waist as he leaned down upon her. Her hand slid up his  
  
shoulder to his neck where her thumb absently caressed his skin before  
  
she pulled him deeper into the kiss, her tongue begging his to play some  
  
more. Then her hands fell between them, her fingers lightly skimming his  
  
stomach as they searched for the waistband of his jeans. His lips  
  
traveled up her jawline until they reached her ear, where his teeth  
  
gently nipped at her.   
  
As her fingers completed their task of unzipping his jeans, he suddenly  
  
rolled to his back, pulling her atop him. She let out a surprised squeal  
  
and then laughed at his soft, yet brilliant, smile that greeted her when  
  
she looked at his face. His hands slid under her skirt again, caressing  
  
their way up her leg.   
  
Donna leaned back slightly. Her hands reached behind her to undo the  
  
clasp of her bra before she shrugged it off. She suddenly felt a bit self  
  
conscious as the deep, blue eyes gazed at her. Any thoughts were blown to the wind when he reached up with both hands and cupped her breasts. His  
  
eyes drifted up to hers and in response she leaned down over him, her  
  
hair covering him like a curtain. His kiss had a gentleness about it this  
  
time, as if he were tasting wine and savoring it because it was the last  
  
drop.  
  
He sat up, pushing her to her knees as his hands slid down to her ribcage  
  
and then around to her back where his fingers found the fastenings of the  
  
skirt. Once undone he pushed it slowly down her hips where it bunched at  
  
her thighs. She found herself on her back once more as he rolled her over  
  
and stood. He leaned over her to kiss her knees and continued down,  
  
leaving butterfly kisses and pulling the skirt with him as he went. He  
  
dropped the skirt on the floor once it was free of her feet and then  
  
repeated his actions again as he began removing her under garments, the  
  
last thing she had on.  
  
Once she had been stripped of all clothing, he stood and gazed down at her, his eyes sparkling in the dim light from the setting sun that streamed in through the blinded windows. He held his hands up as if in  
  
surrender and her eyes roamed over him.  
  
"You wanted to remove something, yes?" His jean had fallen a few inches  
  
down his waist and seemed to beg to be removed.  
  
Donna threw him a mischievious smile as she pushed herself off the bed.  
  
Their eyes connected for a moment as she walked towards him. It seemed  
  
suddenly as if on the very tip of her tongue was his name, but then it  
  
was gone like a leaf in the wind and her hands reached out to him. She  
  
mentally shook her head. There was no way she could know his name, he  
  
hadn't told her what it was.  
  
She slipped around in back of him, pressing herself to his back as the  
  
palms of her hands slid over his chest, feeling the tight muscles of his  
  
abdomen, and then down over his hips. She continued down his thighs,  
  
pushing the jeans down as she went until finally they fell to his ankles.  
  
Her hands traveled back up, over his hips. He lifted his arms slightly to allow her to continue up his chest and hook her arms under his as her palms stopped upon his shoulders. She  
  
closed her eyes and kissed the smooth skin of his shoulder blade. She let  
  
her mouth travel lightly across his back to kiss the other one.  
  
Her arms fell as he turned to face her and she found herself mesmerized  
  
by his eyes. There was something about them that seemed... magical in  
  
some way. His hands slid over her hips, sending shivers through her  
  
despite the warmth around them. He pulled in gently as he leaned down,  
  
placing a soft kiss on her forehead, as if she were something to be  
  
cherished and handled with the utmost care. She let her eyes drift close  
  
reveled being in his embrace. His kisses drifted to her temple and down  
  
her cheek, continuing until his lips found hers once again.  
  
Suddenly he moved so quickly she didn't have a chance to let out a  
  
startled anything, as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to  
  
the bed. He laid her down and then followed her as he kneeled between her legs, his thighs brushing against hers intimately. His hair fell down  
  
like waves of spun gold and she stared as the little light left caught it  
  
in small beams. He smiled at her and she saw laughter in his eyes.  
  
He trailed a finger along her shoulder, up her her neck and over her jaw.  
  
He stopped on her lips and stared at it for a few seconds before he  
  
leaned down to capture them in a kiss. His hand drifted down until he was  
  
caressing her breast. She let out a soft moan into his mouth and pulled  
  
him closer to her, her thighs brushing against his. His hand moved on  
  
before long and traveled down over her ribcage, over her hips until it  
  
reached greener pastures. The tips of his fingers danced lightly across  
  
her, tickling and teasing until she squirmed against him for closer  
  
contact. He didn't grant her that wish, instead teasing a nipple with the  
  
tip of his tongue before his teeth grazed it just as lightly. His lips  
  
descended upon the nipple then, hot and moist, they made her cry out with a sudden gasp while he simultaneously slid a couple of fingers into her warm depths.   
  
She flung one hand out upon the bed, the other grabbed a fistful of his  
  
silken hair and held him to her as she arched her body towards him. Her  
  
eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of his mouth and his fingers  
  
slowly thrusting into her. Butterfly kisses were soon being left over her  
  
body as his mouth drifted down, her fingers still trapped in his hair.  
  
His tongue was like a brand to the skin of her thigh. Reluctantly she  
  
released the hold she had on him as she arched into him again, this time  
  
to the hot tongue tasting her.   
  
Sometimes his hands molded themselves to her body as they held her, hot,  
  
firm and yet gentle at the same time. Other times they were gliding over  
  
her skin, caressing and coaxing, hitting the exact spots that sent waves  
  
of pleasure and warmth over her, as if he'd done this a million times to  
  
her. She was no longer aware of anything else, but him. The tips of his  
  
hair drifted over her as they moved, tickling the skin. Without warning he stopped, his hands slid up her body, then underneath  
  
as he raised her to him, his mouth covering hers. She could herself on  
  
his mouth and tongue. She lifted an arm around his neck, her other hand  
  
traveling down to close her fingers around the hot member pressed against  
  
her thigh. He gave a sudden start, not fully expecting it, and closed his  
  
eyes as he opened his mouth to let out a slightly strangled gasp.  
  
Donna smiled to herself as she watched him, his face contorting in the  
  
pleasure of her firm ministrations. Her other hand drifted down his body  
  
to join the first. He leaned over her as still as a statue as she  
  
continued, her thumb sliding over the tip of his head, as her other hand  
  
stroked the length of him. She could feel him shaking slightly with need  
  
and restraint more and more with each slow stroke. He opened his eyes  
  
suddenly and looked at her. They reminded her of the sun glistening on  
  
the waters of the deep sea, dark yet filled with shimmers of light. He lifted a hand and caught her at the back of the neck, pulling her forward into a demanding kiss that she gave into quickly. She heard a low  
  
growl in his throat as his other hand gently pushed hers away and he  
  
lowered himself closer to her. She squirmed slightly in anticipation and  
  
his hand wound its way around her waist. She reached a hand between them,  
  
guiding him towards her until the tip of him slid in. He pulled her  
  
towards him as he thrust into her. She let out a moan as he filled her,  
  
easing the impatient ache that had been building and begging for more  
  
attention.  
  
He bent his head to pull at one of the taut nipples with his teeth as he  
  
took up a slow rhythm. Her hips, almost of their own accord, lifted to  
  
meet his. She had a sudden impulse to caress his ear and surprised that  
  
it seemed to be such a erogenous zone for him. He was like a great cat,  
  
purring deep in his throat as he tilted his head toward her hand and a  
  
shudder of delight ran through his body. Her fingers brushed the lock of  
  
hairs back behind his ear and she had to take a double look. She could've sworn they had been pointed, but the hair had fallen back and he had  
  
grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the palm. She  
  
mentally shrugged, it must've been her imagination.  
  
He bent his head to pull at one of the taut nipples with his teeth as he took up a slow rhythm. Her hips, almost of their own accord, lifted to  
  
meet his. She had a sudden impulse to caress his ear and was surprised  
  
that it seemed to be such a erogenous zone for him. He was like a great  
  
cat, purring deep in his throat as he tilted his head toward her hand   
  
and  
  
a shudder of delight ran through his body. Her fingers brushed the lock  
  
of hairs back behind his ear and she had to take a double look. She  
  
could've sworn they had been pointed, but the hair had fallen back and   
  
he  
  
had grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the palm. She  
  
mentally shrugged, it must've been her imagination.   
  
The pressure between them built, as if somebody had just fanned a fire.  
  
They watched each other as they fell over the cliff of desire together.  
  
His eyes were sparkling like the stars above and for a moment, as they  
  
slowly regained their breath, she thought she was actually looking at   
  
the  
  
night sky.   
  
She turned her back to him as he spooned himself up behind her, his lips trailing along her shoulder with a feather light touch. She listened to  
  
the steady sound of his breath with the distant sounds of the waves  
  
crashing upon the shoreline.  
  
~Chapter 3~ déjà vu  
  
Donna slept well that night. In fact it was the best night of sleep she had gotten in years. Turning over she reached out to touch the mystery man that made her feel so special only to find rumpled sheets and an unoccupied space. The form that should have been the mystery man wasn't there. A frown appeared upon Donna's face. Not because she was angry but the fact that today was the day she had to return to her normal life. A life of waking up in the same situation alone.   
  
A few rays of sunshine came in through her patio window, and she decided to spend a few more moments at the beach that brought such passion and fulfillment over the two day vacation. For the first time since they arrived Donna thought of Carmella and the gang while packing her clothes. She realized she hadn't heard from them in awhile. She soon shrugged it off and headed towards the shore. It looked as if it would be another beautiful day and everything seemed perfect.   
  
No one was out on the beach. Assuming everyone was asleep Donna walked to where the waves gently climbed up the sand and took off her sandals allowing the cool ocean water to run over her feet. She stayed there for half an hour just enjoying herself. Soon she heard the voices of Carmella and the gang calling for her. In a way she was glad to see a familiar face but she wasn't ready to go home.  
  
"A goodbye would have been nice". she said to herself. She wished the mystery man would have at least said goodbye, but it didn't matter now. It was time to go home.  
  
She put her shoes back on and headed towards the crowd of friends at her hotel room. She greeted them all with smiles and gave Carmella a knowing look, the bags under her eyes and her sex hair, were all the evidence Donna needed to know that she had been up to her old ways.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way home carmella asked Donna what it was that she did instead of partying with the gang. "Oh you know, reading, enjoying the beauty of the beach. Same old thing I always do." She replied. She didn't want to tell Carmella what she really did and she didn't want to mention the mysterious man either. It was her little secret. And she liked it that way. Carmella held Donna's gaze for a few moments hoping to get the truth out of her, but she soon gave up and turned her attention towards the road.  
  
When they arrived in front of Donna's house she had just begun to dose off. The ride actually made her more tired than it had on the way to the beach and she gladly headed towards her bed as soon as she stepped inside her apartment.   
  
Donna awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Flashing 8:00am." Might as well start early". she said to herself. Turning over and pushing the off button on her alarm she tossed the covers off of her and headed for the bathroom. Once she was finished she made her way to the kitchen, reaching to open the refrigerator she stopped short,. The calendar on the door showed that it was only Saturday and she finally realized everything that happened was a dream; getting invited to the beach, the mystery man and the night of pleasure that followed. Donna was so wrapped up in how overwhelming and how real the dream was, that she jumped when the phone rang. A little startled she decided to disregarding the dream and soon started wondering who would be calling this early and she went to answer it.   
  
"Hello" "Hey Donna its Carmella. The gang and I are going to this beach we heard about called the wedge, and since you love the beach I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"  
  
Donna's eyes grew wide as she thought about the dream she just had. A feeling of déjà vu arriving and she thought back to the mystery man. "Maybe I'll get to find out what his name is this time". she said absentmindedly into the phone.  
  
"Huh? Who? Donna what are you talking about? I think you need to get some coffee because your not making sense. Anyway would you like to go to this beach with the gang and I today?" Carmella's tone was of concern and confusion.  
  
"Uh sure. I'd love to." Donna said as an image of the flawless skin appeared in her mind. "What time are you coming over?".  
  
The End 


End file.
